Stormy Frost
Stormy frost Is the Selective mutate daughter of father frost and is a rebel due to her own urge to live a more of a quiet life or working in the opera instead of waiting in a forest to teach a person a lesson by killing them and is also the daughter of the snow queen and twin sister of Icy Snow. Portrayers TBA Character Personality Stormy has a music loving type of personality, as she loves playing music, the flute the most and sometimes is a loner type when her twin sister isn't around and sometimes prefers to be stuck in the corner reading a book or writing in her diary or music book. She is a silent mute though and mostly relies on her music or notes on speaking to people, though many people don't understand her much. Stormy is sometimes a victim to bullying though due to her ways and sometimes is left saddened at this but refuses to take her fathers advice on teaching them a lesson due to thinking it'll make it worse. Stormy is sometimes seen playing a couple of sports with her twin sister but prefers to be mostly in her books, as her sister puts it "stuck in her own little world". Out of the twins, its proven that icy is the loud one and is always waiting to lose herself in music while stormy prefers the quiet life. Stormy has sometimes shown likes in horror books but only a few. Her fears are proven to be of clowns and a little fear of her destiny, due to her not wanting to be like her father who killed a girl by teaching her a lesson while stormy hates this thought and prefers to stick on her own a lot. Appearance Stormy has a lighter version of her sisters hair instead but unlike her twin sister, she was born with a case of Heterochromia iridum and instead has a icy blue eye and a darker blue eye instead of icy blue eyes like her sister. Fairytale: Father frost http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Father_Frost_(fairy_tale) How does stormy come in it? After a while, father frost married the snow queen, and had twins icy snow and stormy frost, their destiny's decided for icy to be the next snow queen and stormy, maybe the next father frost, but when they are born, the snow queen and father frost split up and icy and stormy were separated. Her destiny is unknown since father frost married someone else and had 2 more kids so now its not sure who is the next father frost. Relationships Family Stormy is the daughter of the snow queen and father frost and twin sister of Icy snow, but when the twins were born, their parents split up and both didn't see each other for ages, the duo are trying to make up for lost time but icy is still struggling to understand her sister while stormy cant stand icy's loud nature sometimes though both share the same love for music. Stormy is also the half sister of Vera Frost and Fredrick frost from her unnamed step moms side and a younger sister named Emily snow. Her relationship with her father is fine but her mother is not so due to her coldness to her 2nd daughter and treating icy different. Friends Stormy is only seen hanging around Icy sometimes and is more of a lone wolf, though she is sort of friends with her twins friends but other then them, she is mostly on her own. She has recently made friends with fellow flute player, Sin tinder, who both share similar dreams but sin sometimes doesn't understand stormy. Pet Stormy owns a pet owl that she named Luna after the stars she used to look at when she was a child. Romance Stormy has no interest in dating or crushing on any boys and in her own opinion, boys to her are loud and way too above themselves and need taking down a peg and need to get their egos sorted out. Outfits Normal TBA Legacy Day TBA Getting fairest TBA Thronecoming TBA Notes *Stormy is mainly inspired by the tale itself but her new personality comes from a trip to the opera that Pinks took with her school class. *After some thinking, stormy has got a major clean up and revamp. *Stormy, unlike her twin sister, is more quiet and is a silent mute. Trivia *Stormys new revamp is mainly brought upon due to some thinking. *Stormy is the 2nd OC to get a major clean up, first being Icy snow. *She is one of pinks OCs who love music. *Her way of speaking through music is inspired by Yara from The school for good and evil: a world without princes, who didn't speak but responded mostly with a twirl of sorts and danced to music the most. Timeline *around this year: stormy is drawn up and born. *around this year: is giving name. *around june: is added to the wiki *12th of july: is updated. *8th of May 2015: Is given a major revamp in her page and looks and personality all together after some thinking. Theme song; Thanks for the memories by fall out boy. Category:Father Frost Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Pinks OCs